


Scissor My Rock

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impossible happens. No, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scissor My Rock

“I  **won**? Seriously? I won?”  
  
Sam heaves a long suffering sigh that Dean ignores in favor of staring at his balled fist in triumph.  
  
“Yes Dean, you won. Now can we please get a move on and get this over with?”  
  
He shakes his head and grins up at Sam.  
  
“No way, I am going to enjoy this moment. Hang on.”  
  
He fishes his phone from his pocket and points the camera at Sam.  
  
“Okay, now hold your hand out like scissors.”  
  
Sam does so with another pained sigh and a violent eye roll. Dean’s surprised they don’t roll out of their sockets.  
  
“No, not like that, it’s all flabby. Come on, do it for  **real**.”  
  
He fumbles at Sam’s hand with his free one to make it into an acceptable shape and then holds his own fist next to it. The picture is snapped easily enough and Dean crows again.  
  
“I actually won!”  
  
Sam drops his hand and turns away with another sigh. Clearly he’s not amused, but Dean doesn’t care all that much. He just won a round of rock, paper, scissors!!  
  
“I need to call... Bobby!”  
  
He hits speed dial and waits impatiently for Bobby to pick up. When he does, it’s with a grumpy “what?”. It doesn’t deter Dean one bit.  
  
“I just won a game or rock, paper, scissors!”  
  
Silence.  
  
A long silence.  
  
“What?”  
  
Dean is not discouraged.  
  
“Sam threw scissors! I won!”  
  
Another silence.  
  
“You’re yanking my chain, right? You did not just interrupt a perfectly good afternoon nap - after spending the entire night reading obscure Japanese scripts for  **you**  two idjits - to tell me you beat your stupid-ass brother in a stupid-ass game over some stupid-ass reward!”  
  
Dean pouts.  
  
“Harsh, Bobby!”  
  
“Yeah? You call me again with something this idiotic and you’ll really find out how harsh I can be.”  
  
Bobby disconnects without another word, leaving Dean to pout at his phone and then Sam. Sam merely points at the table with a grin. Where the ice cream he fought hard for and won had melted completely.  
  
Dean pouts more.  
  
Sam grins more.  
  
“Karma’s a bitch, gloater.”


End file.
